Treasure Island
by Oreata
Summary: The hunt is on...
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys, I have a goal for the rest of this summer, and that is to write and complete this fanfiction! I've been working on the idea of it since around May, so it's really important to me that you guys read it. I've been putting a lot of work into it.

I'd right a summary, but I don't want to give much away. So here is a tiny bit of information. It takes place after exodus. The rafters return to the island. Survivors venture out in search of a treasure. That's all I'm going to tell you!

Spoilers for season one.

Ships are: PB&J, Shayid, SKJ, Jun, (who am I forgetting?) Basically all main ships.

Chapter 1:

Jack eagerly looked around. It wasn't as if this was a new and unfamiliar place to him, it was what they were doing here that was unusual. The wind blew a gentle breeze, which was surprisingly refreshing after the long day. His friend, Hurley, didn't seem to think so. Being a bigger man he found it difficult to find a spot clear of leaves and branches, so every few seconds be had to push a branch off of him. Jack found this amusing. Lying back, he waited for a signal to come from below. He loosened his grip on the rope he had held in between both of his hands.  
"Whoa easy, not so much Jack!" John called up the long dark tunnel, as he felt the rope he was guiding slump down.  
"Sorry!" Jack yelled back, tightening his grip on the rope they had lowered down the hatch.  
"Could you guys just hurry up please?" Kate yelled; from where she was half way down the hatch. "I can't get down if you don't stop moving around!" Neither of the men replied, but immediately Kate felt the rope tighten beneath (and above) her. Locke reached up, carefully helping her off the rope and onto the ground. Above ground, Jack handed the rope to Hurley, who tiredly mumbled 'good luck dude.' Jack turned, nervously he clasped his hands around the rope and with both Kate and Locke's help he slowly made it down. The floor was covered in a thin layer of dirt, just enough to notice under the feet. John rubbed his bald head, as he looked around the room in confusion.  
"It's empty." He announced, stroking his chin thoughtfully. Kate looked over at Jack, question marks flooding her eyes.  
"It can't be, why go through all this trouble for an empty room; and such a small one" She replied, looking over the room again. Hastily she stepped forward, then jumped back, as though something was headed towards her. When she had stepped forward, a hollow knock rang through the room. "Locke, shine your light on the floor.' John looked up at her for a moment, before doing was she said.  
'What is it?' Jack asked, bending over and running his fingers over the glass in curiosity.  
'No, the question is, what is it doing under all this?" John said thoughtfully tapping a finger on his chin. The other two looked up and him, as if waiting for an answer. "Guess there's only one way to find out." The man reached back into his kaki pockets, pulling over a stone about the size of his fist.  
"Why do you have a rock in your pocket" Kate asked curiously, John responded as though it was a rhetorical question.  
"Stand back." He warned, curling up his arm and releasing. All three of them jumped back and shielded themselves as the rock bleed through the shield of glass, spending pieces in all directions. Using her shoes Kate carefully kicked the broken pieces of glass into the corner of the empty room. Wordlessly they knelt down, looking into the small box which had been under the glass. Hesitantly Jack reached forward to pick up a large black velvet book. Using his hands he brushed off the millions of dust particles. In the center of the cover was a diamond square which encryptions of what appeared to be a ship. Around the thin edges was a rim of gems, each gem had a different symbol carved in it. Locke took the book from Jack, running his fingers over each gem.  
"I've never seen anything like it." He said to no one in particular. Looking up at the other two, he carefully opened the book. The binding creaked when it was opened. The pages inside were yellowed with age, and so stiff that they felt (and looked) as though they could crumble any moment. The first pages of the book told a tale of an ancient treasure, hidden by the people of the island. It said why they hid it, but not where. It told them of the people's legends and myths, and how they believed that when their leader's son was born at midnight, a star was created. Every year on the child's birthday a ceremony was held. The people would get together and dance around the fire, while chanting praises to their God, whom they believed had sent the star as a sign, of the greatness their future leader would bring them. That was the end of the story told by the original writing of the book. At first they thought there was nothing written on the remaining pages of the book, until they flipped to the very end. In faded black ink was a journal entry written by the man, who appeared to have created the hatch.

"We've been shipwrecked. Two nights ago the Captain came to us with warning of a great storm. That night, it happened. Waves came crashing over the sides of the ship. It was more then 'The Sun stream" could handle. I held onto my children tightly, but at some point young Elizabeth slipped away. I am afraid we have lost her to the sea. We crashed into rocks along the shore, and eventually made our way to the beach. About an hour a go Paul Reid and his son Micha came back, with this book in their hands. After reading it we have decided that its only use is to keep track of our movements here.

Allen Mortis, June 7 1932

We haven't been doing as good of a job writing in here as we would have liked. Things have been busy. We thought it would be a good idea to write this down though. The treasure is real! James' son, Leon, stumbled upon a music box while roaming in the caves, where we had laid his mother to rest prior to that time. At first we thought that it belonged to someone who was on the ship with us, until we saw the markings on the side, which were identical to the ones on the gems of this book. We played the box, and found that there were a series of codes. We haven't been able to decipher them yet.

Allen Mortis 1932

"There isn't anything else" Locke told them. They all glanced at each other. Out of the corner of her eye, Kate noticed that there was something else where the book had been laying. Carefully she reached forward and lifted the box (which was much heavier then she had expected) out of the whole and onto her lap. Lifting it up again she blew off the dust. On the sides were gems identical to the ones around the rim of the books.  
"It's the music box." She said quietly. John reached out, carefully turning the switch on the side. Loud taping noises filled the room. "Is that morse code?" John nodded, carefully defining each tape and stroke series in his head.  
"A grave buried in the deep  
here the shadows linger as night  
follow the star of the child  
and there you will find  
where the secret lies"  
"What?" Kate asked, Jack just sat there stroking his chin thoughtfully.  
"That's what is says." John nodded.   
"What's it mean?" Jack wondered out loud  
"This book told us about the child who was born at midnight, and whose star was created. We have to follow that star, to a grave. That's where the next clue or the treasure is."  
"And how do we know what star to follow?" Jack asked. The three of them sat in silence, all deep in thought.  
"Jack, hand me your water bottle." Kate said suddenly, as she took the book from Locke. Confused Jack handed her his water bottle to her.  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
"Shine some light over here." She told him. Sighing he did what she said. Kate moved the bottle around over the gems, which were now magnified. "The corner ones all have a constellation in it. I'm guessing that after dark, we find them all and there should be a star that is in all the constellations, that one will be the child's star." She said triumphantly closing the book in conclusion to what she said. Locke grinned.  
"Good job." He said with a pat on the shoulder. "Lets get out of here, we'll leave the book here."  
After calling to Hurley a number of times (apparently he had fallen a sleep), one by one they made their way out of the deep tunnel and back into the jungle.

In a hurried moment Sayid ran into the jungle calling for Jack all the while.   
"Jack!" He called out again. The jungle seemed to be spinning around him, by the kept moving, he had to find him. Not long ago Jin and Michael had washed up on shore. Both were very weak, but alive. Sun had panicked for just a few moments before attempting to help them both, but her skills weren't enough. A rush of questions flew through his mind. Where was Walt? Where was Sawyer? What happened to the raft? There hadn't been any huge storms. In the distance he heard someone reply, and took off in that direction.  
"What's going on?" Jack asked, when he had found them. In a breathless sentence he explained everything. Before he was finished Jack was running in the direction of the beach.  
Back at the beach everyone sat around a warm fire, silently listening to the story Michael told. 

Well, thats all for chapter 1. I will have chapter 2 up as soon as I can! Even sooner if you guys review! Tell me what you think please!


	2. Chapter 2

Good evening Ladies and Gents! So sorry for the delay in this. I've been really busy, I'm going to try to update as often as I can. I know I've said that before, but I've already got 2 more chapters written after this, so I should be posting another one next Saturday (November 20th)

**Chapter 2:**

**Sayid wandered through the overgrown trees of the jungle. Kate and Locke tagged quickly behind him, as if to make sure he was going the right way while Jack and Hurley trailed behind. He never really did understand why they felt such a need to watch after him, after all he was one of the few on the island who could keep track of where he was. The daylight was still bright, but it would quickly falter. Sayid decided they had to quicken things up.**

**By the time Sayid had brought the others back to the beach, the place was in hysteria. Upon noticing this, Jack yelled telling everyone to stay calm, not that it had much of an effect on the situation. Surprisingly Michael and Jin were the calmest out of everyone. Jack walked over them, wanting to demonstrate calmness to everyone around them. Carefully he looked them over. Sayid ran over Shannon who was turning clearly on the verge of an asthma attack. Shannon wasn't sure that it had been the news of the story that had brought her asthma attack on in the first place, she had been feeling a little clogged all day. Charlie and Claire were seemingly happy that 'the others' hadn't been after Aaron, but upset about what happened to Walt. Acting like nothing unusual was going on, Hurley sat down on a log to take a deep breath. Jack was knelt down in front of the two rafters. Carefully he bandaged up Jin's arm (after prying Sun off it) which had somehow gotten hurt during the attack. When they got to the part about Walt Kate turned and ran in the direction of the wire Sayid had found was. Jack jumped up, running after her.**

**"Hey Kate! Where are you going?" He yelled after her. The curly haired woman stopped running long enough to answer.**

**"I'm going to find Danielle; she said they wanted the boy. Maybe she knows where they took him!" She yelled.**

**"Come back! It's too dangerous!" Jack was about to run after her when he felt a hand on his arm.**

**"Let her go Jack." Sayid told him kindly. "She can take care of herself." Jack nodded, without turning his gaze from the direction she was running. "I need some help with Shannon. Her breathing's getting worse." Jack turned around to look at Shannon, who was pink in the face. Quickly he called Sun, and headed over to help the woman. **

**It seemed like hours before she could breathe again, but it must not have been that long, or else she wouldn't still be there. The group had set themselves around the scorching campfire. Most nights there would be chatter amongst themselves, but after today's events everyone sat in silence. Sun had taken liberty of preparing dinner for everyone, so with just a few whispers she handed out bowls of soup and then sat down by Jin who whispered 'thank you' in Korean. Charlie held Aaron tightly while supporting Claire on his shoulder, both of them had fallen asleep already. The only noise that was constant (if you count every few minutes as constant) was the weak coughs from Shannon, who was lying with her head in Sayid's lap. Every so often he would ask just to make sure she was okay. It had been a bad attack, and even now her breathing was still a little raspy. **

**Kate wandered through the darkness, only using the sand sinking beneath her feet as a guide to where she was walking. It was dark out, and she had forgotten to bring any light with her. As she walked she felt almost blind. It had been a while since she had stopped running, when she had noticed how hungry she was. She should've brought food. She might have passed the wire by now. How would she know? Perhaps I should stop for the night, she thought. As if in answer to her question, she suddenly felt herself tumbling to the ground. It wasn't until she was on the ground for a few moments that she realized she had tripped over something, and that something was moving. Carefully she pulled her feet off whatever it was, and then turned around only to be horrified at what she saw. **

**She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, but she still pushed her self to go faster. The sand slipped underneath her feet, and she knew that it was only pure luck that she was still standing. He was alive. It had been her first thought after hearing Michaels story that he would surely be dead, but she was wrong. The bullet would had still been open, with crisp blood around the edges. Paying no attention to anything around her she had bandaged him up best she could, using a piece of fabric, which she kept inside her backpack. After dragging him out of the waves, she took off running back to camp. It seemed like it had been hours since she left him there, and camp didn't seem any closer than it did then. The young woman felt as though her legs would collapse under her any second. It was at this moment that she was thankful she didn't have asthma like Shannon, if she did her lungs would have stopped working long ago. She gasped for air, praying that she would reach them soon. The camp could be seen now, but with each step she took it only seemed to get farther instead of closer. Someone must have seen her coming because the next thing she new Jack and Sayid were on either side of her, which was a good thing considering the fact that she was starting to feel light headed. Jack lifted a bottle of water to her lips, she coughed a few times when it hit her mouth. **

**"You okay?" He asked; she nodded, wiping water off of her mouth. **

**"Yeah," She coughed. "I found Sawyer down the beach…" Before she could finish what she was saying, Jack had began to rattle off a series of questions, and then was out of her site before she could answer at least one. She turned, watching him retreat out of site. Smiling slightly she looked towards the camp, which still looked unusually far away. Oh well, at least I don't have to run this time, she thought before making her way towards it.**

**Lazily Sawyer rolled over; he had been attempting to ignore the pain in his shoulder. Jack claimed that over the last few weeks it had healed up quit well, Sawyer couldn't disagree more. Of course he couldn't tell Jack that. Things had been quiet around the beach lately. People who had once yelled orders at each other now sat silently staring at the ocean in what he called a 'Kate Trance.' Apparently they had found some sort of treasure map down at the hatch, but all thoughts had been put towards finding Walt instead, or at least he thought so. Running his fingers through his shaggy blonde hair he stood up, and pushed open the flap of his tent. He greeted the fresh air with welcome. It was dark out, but no one was around a camp fire like usual, they were still lost in thought, everyone except Kate that was. Sawyer smirked. Of course once everyone had decided to do what she did normally, she would stop. That girl definitely is original, he thought looking at her. She had still separated herself from everyone else, but instead of sitting and staring at the ocean like she normally did, she was lying on her back mumbling to herself. Wordlessly he moved closer, so that he could make out what she was saying.**

**"Not that one, its on the left. It's not on the right, or above. Those two don't connect…" She rambled on mercilessly. He stood there silently, trying to figure out what she was doing. Finally she noticed his presence and stopped talking, well at least nonsense anyways. "What do you want Sawyer?" **

**"What are you doing?" He asked, ignoring her question.**

**"I'm trying to figure something out." She told him. He sat down beside her. Kate looked over at him, clearly unimpressed. Sawyer was about to reply, when Locke came over wondering how she was doing. "I think I found it. Here, I'll show you. Bewildered, he watched as they pointed to the stars, as if it was completely normal. Locke smiled triumphantly, letting Kate know she had done a good job.**

**"Good work." He began. "We should go tell Jack, he'll want to start right away in the morning." Kate nodded in agreement, and walked off with John by her side, completely forgetting Sawyer had been there. Sawyer frowned. What where they telling Jack? Why were they pointing at the stars? What was starting, and what did it have to do with stars? Stars weren't around during the day, so they obviously couldn't be inviting him to join their little star gazing club. **

**Early the next morning, Michael retreated from his tent. It was unfair to say he awoke early because with each day that went by and few hours of sleep he managed to get between worrying about Walt decreased. Sluggishly he made his way down the beach towards Sun and Jin. They were already up and working, separately from everyone. When he approached them, Sun quickly explained that everyone else was preparing to head out that evening. She explained what they had found at the hatch, and how Jack thought it would be a good idea to use it to find Walt.**

**"What?" Michael asked angrily. "We're not using some old 'Treasure map' to find my boy. I don't care what Jack says, I'll look for him on my own." The black man put his hand on his hip in a stressed matter and waited for a reply. Jin eagerly mumbled something in Korean.**

**"We want to come with you." Sun told him. Michael smiled approvingly, though unable to erase the look of worry.**

**"Good," He began. "Lets try to leave within the hour." With that the man turned away, leaving the Korean woman and her husband to get ready. **

**Michael fidgeted nervously. He had been ready for a while now, and was still waiting for Sun and Jin. He watched as everyone else hurriedly ran about, gathering things for the journey they thought would help find his boy. Locke had been nice enough to bring by some boar meat for them to take along, but didn't stop to chat as he was very busy. So he sat there, wondering the fate of his son. He waited until the Korean couple came over, and announced their ready. Then they headed off into the jungle waiting for the unexpected. **

That's all for now, Thanks for the reviews and please review again. :)


End file.
